


Fixation

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, F/M, Fluff, Jancy, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexy Times, Smuff, really... that's in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Jonathan and Nancy have some fun.





	Fixation

Jonathan panted softly and rested his bead back on the pillow, a thin sheen of sweat coated his body and his hair was messed in every direction. Nancy gently collapsed on his chest. Her body covered in sweat, her hair wild. Her breaths were in puffs against his shoulder and neck. Jonathan wrapped an arm around her kept massaging her ass cheek with his other hand.

“That was amazing... I love riding you,” Nancy whispered into his neck.

Jonathan grinned, “yeah I like it when you do all the work, too.” Jonathan whispered.

Nancy couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out, “I like it when you do all the work as well.” Nancy whispered.

Jonathan growled and pressed a kiss into her neck, “god I could just... eat you right now...” his voice was low, and it made her shiver.

Nancy whined, “I wish... I’m too spent... and you’re falling asleep.” Nancy tried to roll off him, but Jonathan held her close.

“I’m not tired,” he gently kisses her cheek, “but I’m serious, I want to... I want to lick your ass...” the words can out fast.

Nancy sat up, well the most sitting up she could do while she laid across his chest, her hands were pressed into the mattress on either side of his head and her back was bowed.

“You want to what?” Nancy asked, brow arched.

Jonathan looked embarrassed, which was new since they’d been being intimate for the last six months... Being embarrassed in the bedroom had stopped after the few times.

“I said that I wanted to lick your ass,” he looked her in the eye as he said it. His hand still massaging her left butt cheek.

Nancy arched a brow, “like... the cheek?”

Jonathan shook his head, “I want to spread your cute little butt cheeks apart, and dive in there... tongue first.” He looked her over as he talked, “only if you want me to... of course.”

Nancy let her hands move into his hair which made her body press fully against his again, her lips pressed to his. She pulled her lips away just enough to talk, “where did you hear about that?” Nancy asked softly.

Jonathan had his eyes closed, her fingers doing wonders to his scalp, “I just thought about it... it’s always wanted to... it was just sitting there looking back at me all puckered and cute... looking ignored as I licked your pussy,” he opened an eye and grinned when he saw the look on Nancy’s face.

“Shit... I love it when you talk like that,” she couldn’t help but giggle.

“Yeah... so... too freaky?” He asked.

Nancy shook her head, “no... in fact I’m just surprised... because I had been trying to figure out how to ask you to do that,” she was blushing now.

Jonathan looked surprised, “okay good, so... tonight?” he asked.

Nancy giggled, “sadly no. I’m actually really tired... next time?” she asked.

Jonathan nodded and rolled them both, they both ended up on their sides. “What time do you want me to wake you up in the morning?” Jonathan asked softly as he reached back behind him for his discarded t-shirt.

Nancy took it from him as she moved onto her back and maneuvered to put his shirt on.

“It’s Saturday so... sleep in?” She asked. Jonathan nodded, “besides, your mom doesn’t mind.”

Jonathan reached and turned off his nightlight. “No, she doesn’t.” He stayed on his back and let out a heavy huffy. Nancy snuggled up to his side, he turned his head and pressed a kiss to her lips.

...

 

The “next time” came when Jonathan climbed from his Ford the following Friday evening. He hadn’t seen Nancy for longer than a quick peck on the lips all week, between his job, Nancy’s tutoring of El, school, family and everything in between... Jonathan was ready to pick Nancy up and spend the whole night with her. He was excited. Hell, he would love to just sit with her and watch her do homework.

He rang the front door and made sure his shirt was wrinkle free, incase either of the Wheeler parents opened the door.

He was looking down at his shoes when the front door opened. He looked up, and his eyes bugged out.

“Hey?” he said it as a question, confused and words escaped him.

Nancy smiled up at him, she was blushing at how he was looking at her. Although she expected it... she did just open the door wearing only a white bath towel wrapped around her body... hair still damp... But she was also getting cold standing in the open door and grabbed his jacket and pulled him and slammed the door shut.

Nancy got on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Jonathan held her waist and gently pulled her close to his body before he pulled away quickly, “your parents... Mike...” Jonathan looked around worried.

Nancy smiled, “they’re not home, Mike’s at Lucas’s for the night and my parents and Holly are at the cabin all weekend.” Nancy whispered almost proudly.

Jonathan took in a deep breath as he realized what she was getting at. So, he slunk down a little bit and wrapped his arm just under her butt and Nancy let out a little shriek as he stood up and lift her up, she would have been tossed over his shoulder, but she rested her hands on his shoulder as he started to make his way up the stairs.

When he reached her bedroom, after making sure she ducked her head down. Jonathan closed the door and then gently let Nancy down.

Nancy’s hands were resting on his chest, “I could have walked,” she whispered.

Jonathan nodded as he started to pull his jacket off, “I know,” he dropped the jacket to the floor.

Nancy undid her towel and let it drop to the floor at her feet. She stood before him, with an innocent pout. Jonathan looked her over and suddenly she had him all over her.

Jonathan had one hand spread on her back and travel down to her ass, the other stayed on her waist as his lips attacked her neck.

Nancy let out a soft whimper. His hard-clothed body pressed against her soft nude form, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nearly ground herself against him.

“I missed you,” breathed out against her.

“You saw me last night.” Nancy said before she kissed his neck gently.

“For like a minute...” he grumbled.

Nancy giggled at how perturbed he sounded at that, even though she was currently naked in his arms.

Nancy pulled back, “this sweater is soft,” she whispered.

Jonathan arched a brow and intentionally shifted his body from side to side and up and down to rub against her, she shivered, he smirked at her before capturing her lips in a kiss.

Nancy kissed him back, wriggled against his body and sucked softly on his tongue.

She felt pleasure course through her... well more pleasure... after his big hand squeezed her ass cheek.

Nancy pulled away, his eyes were dark, “did you still want to...”

“Yes please,” Jonathan stepped back from her and pulled his sweeter up and over his head, revealing his chest. Nancy reached and spread her hands happily on his chest, down his stomach and then she tugged on his belt and undid it and then she popped the button on his jeans and pulled his zipper down. She met his eyes before she reached into his boxers and found his very hard dick waiting for her. Stroking it, Nancy watched as his eyes slowly closed and he bucked his hips against her hand.

“How do you want me on the bed?” Nancy asked softly, she gave him a gentle squeeze and let him go.

“On your tummy,” Jonathan said as he opened his eyes and waited for her to get on the bed. He pushed his jeans down his hips and kicked his shoes off, not letting his eyes leave her.

Nancy climbed onto her bed and she got into position, on her tummy with her legs spread just enough.

Jonathan’s mouth went dry. God, he loved her entire body. He could literally just devour her.

Her bed had the wire metal footboard, so she was laying at an angle.

Jonathan crawled onto the bed, his eyes not leaving her back or her ass. He gently moved her legs further apart and he settled onto his elbows.

Nancy was also propped up on her elbows, her pillow tucked right under her chin. “This is kind of exciting,” Nancy giggled.

Jonathan smirked, “I think it’s exciting,” he said before he leaned and pressed a kiss to left butt cheek. Nancy’s breathing quickened.

Jonathan used his hands to spread her ass cheeks a bit more, her skin was soft and warm, he breathed in, there was her little puckered hole.

Nancy’s breathing hitched when his hands spread her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip and waited. And then she felt his hot tongue gently swipe over her. Her body jerked from the new sensation. When she felt his tongue the second and third time, she relaxed her body and rested her head on the pillow and let him take over.

Jonathan found that he enjoyed every square inch of her body. And his tongue was very happy licking at her ass. Her body relaxed and so he tried and gently probed his tongue. Nancy’s back almost arched, the foreign slight intrusion making her head spin. “Jonathan,” she was breathless.

Jonathan’s hands were on her ass and he pressed his gave further in.

Nancy’s eyes were squeezed shut, her pussy was throbbing, a dull throb, it needed attention but the pleasure from his tongue swirling around and gently probing at her hole got her just to the edge. It was an incredible sensation.

Jonathan pulled away to catch his breath and his eyes discovered her wet pussy looking back at him, he dipped his head down and pressed his face against her as his tongue tasted her.

“Yes... yes...” Nancy whimpered loudly, her body was shivering.

Jonathan listened to her body and kept licking her pussy, he brought his hand up and spread it across her ass and used his thumb to gently circle her asshole as his tongue sucked and licked at her pussy, his tongue kept getting her clit and her body shook.

The orgasm she had made her whimper and beg as she came. And clawed at the sheets and her body jerked and thrummed.

She relaxed, her breathing was deep, and her heart was racing.

Jonathan pulled away, pressed a soft kiss to her soft cheeks and sat up.

“How was that?” Jonathan asked.

Nancy nodded, weak and happy, “that was amazing... and...” she said softly as she started move and roll onto her back.

Jonathan watched her as she rolled onto her back. He pushed his boxers down and sprung free, he was ready to be inside of her... more than ready.

Nancy sat up, Jonathan was on his knees before her, waiting. She smiled at him, a flirty smile. He started to crawl towards her, and she gently pushed him back and he willingly dropped onto his back, his dick standing at attention.

Nancy reached and gripped him in her hand, he shut his eyes and let out a moan, she didn’t waste any time moving over him, her mouth quickly took the tip of his deck into her mouth. Jonathan’s hips bucked, “shit,” he said, he rested his hand lightly on the back of her head, as she slowly took more of him into her mouth.

Her head bobbed up and down and her hand gently fondled his balls.

Jonathan could feel himself about to come, he was so close, “baby... Nance... I’m gonna-“

Nancy sucked on his tip harder, and his hips bucked, and he came, whispering her name.

Nancy pulled away from him, kissed his tummy gently before she sat up.

Jonathan looked down at her, “damn Nancy...” he breathed out.

Nancy smiled proudly, “thank you... for before...” she said.

Jonathan gently pulled on Nancy’s hand and she crawled over to lie next to him. Her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.

They were quiet for a moment, Nancy was drawing lines on his stomach.

“So... you have the whole house to yourself all weekend?” Jonathan asked.

Nancy nodded, “yup... Sunday night,” she looked and at him, “do you have to be anywhere this weekend?” She asked.

Jonathan met her eyes, “told my mom I was going to be spending time with you, not working...” he gave her a little smile.

Nancy smiled, “good, we have breakfast foods in the kitchen...” she started to say.

“Are you trying to hint that you want me to make you breakfast in the morning?” he asked, already thinking of what to make.

“Nope... dinner, I’m famished.”

Jonathan chuckled lightly and rolled onto his side, “pancakes?” He asked.

“Yeah...” Nancy leaned and pecked his lips, “and maybe like that banana maple butter you made that one time...” she asked.

“Of course, baby,” Jonathan said between kissing her lips gently.

“Maybe with some whipped cream?” She asked.

“Anything you want,” he pulled her covers up and over them and Nancy snuggled in closer to him, “I mean I guess we’ll nap and you can make the pancakes at 3am... because I am hungry,” Nancy whispered.

Jonathan kissed her forehead and reached and turned off her lamp.

They were dropped into darkness and were quiet for a moment.

“Nancy,” Jonathan asked.

“Yes?” She asked innocently.

“You said you were tired?”

“But... you’re hard now....” Nancy whispered.

“Well... yeah...”

 

Fin

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! leave a review!


End file.
